teen_transformer_titans_animatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Great War
The Great War (グレートウォー, Gurēto Wō) is a conflict in the distant past, where Autobots and Decepticons battled for supremacy of Cybertron. Major events of the Great War Where available, dates are given in millions of stellar cycles ago (MSCA). * 12 MSCA - Ultra Magnus, recently appointed as Magnus, passes the Decepticon Registration Act. * 10 MSCA - Great War begins with the Great Uprising. * The Software Wars occur. * The creation of space bridges halts the Decepticon advance. * The Decepticons begin bombing Cybertron, demanding the AllSpark be turned over lest the bombing continue. The Autobots respond by hiding the AllSpark from both sides. * Project Omega creates the first of the Omega Sentinels. * Silvart War. * Zeta Supreme and the Wreckers fight the Decepticon Heavy Brigade; Blackout is the only survivor. * Ambush of Floron III destroys the Decepticon space fleet. * The Autobots begin a major planet hopping campaign, which ends at the Battle for Omnitron with all disputed territory returned to Autobot control. * Megatron sends his troops to Cybertron at sub-light velocity, avoiding detection, in what is known as the False Calm. * 2 MSCA - The Battle for Iacon results in Autobot victory, though at the cost of all surviving Omega Sentinels. * 2 MSCA - The Tyrest Accord ends the war with the Decepticons accept exile in exchange for amnesty. History Arcee served in the Great War as an Autobot intelligence officer. Also present was Ratchet, while Prowl actively avoided it. Ultra Magnus was commander of the Autobot forces during the conflict. The war went against the Decepticons when the Autobots sent the AllSpark through a Space bridge to a corner of the galaxy where it wouldn't be found. This was followed up with Project Omega: the creation of titanic walking WMDs, the Omega Sentinels, bonded to Autobots. Ratchet was the partner and tutor to the first, Omega Supreme. In the final battle, Omega drove back the Decepticons. The Decepticons were defeated, but not destroyed. Synopsis Millions of years later, Ratchet, then a veteran of the Great War, had a cynical attitude regarding history vids on the subject. He recounted how the war ended. Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *There seem to be several parallels between World War II and the Great War, notably the Ambush of Floron III / the Battle of Midway and the Autobot's planet hopping campaign against the Decepticons and the Allies island hopping campaign against the Japanese. *Footage from the G1-version of Transformer Titans episodes "War Dawn" and "More than Meets the Eye, Part 1" is used in the video detailing the events of the first Great War, millions of years prior. Generation 1 character cameos include: :*Transport drones & warriors :*Megatron :*Wheeljack :*Bumblebee :*Skywarp :*Thundercracker :*Guardian robots :*Dion *Since the histories of Animated and Generation 1 are mutually exclusive (one created by the AllSpark, the other by Quintessons—and that's just for starters), one should not assume that these history clips imply that Animated is somehow a sequel to Generation 1. Rather, the Animated archival footage depicts past Animated characters and events that, by pure happenstance, visually resemble some characters and events from Generation 1. Category:Histories Category:Transformer histories Category:Cybertronian histories Category:Wars Category:Transformer Wars Category:Cybertronian Wars